


В движении

by Omletto



Category: Disciples (Video Games), Disciples III. Renaissance
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на ФБ-2015 за команду Disciples.<br/>Бетинг - Изуэль =*</p>
    </blockquote>





	В движении

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015 за команду Disciples.  
> Бетинг - Изуэль =*

Тренировку Аллира привычно заканчивает позже остальных: слишком многое всё ещё не получается, слишком многому ещё необходимо учиться. Она замирает в очередном выпаде, клинки в обеих руках слегка подрагивают. Усталость безжалостно берёт своё, и с каждым новым движением тело глубже вязнет в нагретом вечернем воздухе. В последний раз отработав удар, Аллира разочарованно вздыхает, выпрямляется и оглядывается по сторонам.

Солнце уже почти спустилось к горизонту, и листва деревьев с жадностью купается в последних золотистых лучах. Рассеиваются нежные птичьи трели, лёгкими волнами стихает ветер. Никто и ничто не вправе тревожить лес в минуты покоя. Аллира прикрывает глаза и на прощание делает глубокий вдох. По шее и вискам щекотно ползут капли пота, Аллира вытирает пыльную ладонь о брючину и смахивает влагу с лица. 

Неосторожный шорох за спиной заставляет напрячься. Вряд ли бы кто-то чужой осмелился пробраться в самую глубь эльфийских владений, но позвоночник горит от острого и такого знакомого чувства опасности. Аллира пытается вспомнить, когда и где испытывала подобное, но мысль обрывается, а тело инстинктивно подаётся влево. После долгих упражнений сил почти не осталось, и на атаку Аллира реагирует запоздало. Она едва уворачивается от потока магии, буквально в шаге от неё земля вспыхивает зелёным огнём и тут же потухает. Звонкий заливистый смех эхом проносится по умиротворённому лесу, и Аллира наконец понимает, с кем имеет дело.

— Ты слишком медленная, — говорит Лар. С каждым её шагом под вечно босыми ногами шуршат пожухлые листья, Аллире не нужно и смотреть, чтобы увидеть мечтательное выражение на её лице.

Такую юную и беспечную Лар Аллира не видела уже давно. Она просто давно её не видела. Давно не играла в её безжалостные игры.

— Непривычно видеть тебя в подобном состоянии, — продолжает Лар. — Я ожидала большего от нашей встречи.

— Следовало заранее предупредить о визите, — наконец отвечает Аллира. Она немного зла сейчас, а Лар улыбается ей, закусив губу.

— Я видела твою тренировку.

Лар привычно не обращает внимания на вещи, не стоящие оного. Как и не считается с чувствами Аллиры, ни во что не ставит её жизнь.

— Ты всё ещё плохо управляешься со своими клинками, — Лар подходит совсем близко, касается руки Аллиры и нежно скользит пальцами вверх по предплечью.

Аллира вздрагивает: уже успела и позабыть это ощущение, когда колкими иголками под кожу забирается ни на что похожая магия, а в горле пересыхает так, что отказать Лар становится невозможно. 

— Ничего не меняется, — пытается парировать Аллира, но выходит не так резко, как хотелось бы, да и голос садится.

— Движение — это отражение души. Разве тебя не учили? — насмешливо произносит Лар и обходит Аллиру со спины. Она прижимается сзади всем телом, скользит кончиком носа по шее, а от её дыхания по коже пробегают щекотные мурашки.

— Твоя душа запечатана в дереве, — отвечает Аллира, глядя перед собой. Она знает, что стоит ей обернуться — и она уже не сможет отвести от Лар глаз.

— Всё это условности, — шепчет та. — Даже маги знают, что движение рождается в самом сердце, — она кладёт ладонь Аллире на грудь, словно наглядно объясняя свои слова. — Мы двигаемся подобно дуновению ветра, потому что сердца наши легки. Освободи своё сердце — и танец твоих клинков не сможет остановить ничто на свете.

Аллире сложно сейчас понять, что Лар имеет в виду под свободой. Аллира должна побороть собственные сомнения, которые так часто мешают в бою, или же избавиться от тесных объятий, что сковывают всё тело, мешая даже вдохнуть?   
Ответа Аллира не знает и решает не выбирать — на душе действительно становится легче. Она накрывает ладонь Лар своей, кожа под пальцами тёплая, живая. Аллира гладит её, будто прощается, а в следующий миг рывком двигается вперёд, выворачивая Лар руку и резко притягивая к себе. Они поменялись местами, и теперь Аллира чувствует своего рода удовлетворение. Она приставляет лезвие к самому горлу Лар, жилка на шее бьётся в бешеном ритме, а сама Лар дышит часто и довольно улыбается.

— Я всё ещё недостаточно ловко использую своё оружие? — спрашивает Аллира, и Лар смеётся. 

— Главное — не останавливайся, — говорит она и откидывает голову назад. 

Лар смотрит лукаво и выжидающе, сложно не пойти у неё на поводу, но Аллира только отталкивает её и прячет клинки. Лар выглядит немного разочарованной. Она смотрит Аллире в глаза не моргая, и та поддаётся, целует её, с силой вцепившись в голые плечи. Лар полузадушенно хихикает, и Аллира улыбается ей в ответ. Именно это сейчас ей велит сердце.


End file.
